They Take a Toll
by Xpyro125
Summary: The hands host a game show! Seems simple, but watch as Fox & Snake delve deeper to see what has truly happened to the mindless slaves like Mirasol and Zack, and see Young Link (AKA Rain) and Mirasol's relationship blossom!
1. New Home

Fox arrived at a big neon sign that read: MANSION. NO RENT.

"That seems reasonable." He read.

"Yep." Said Krystal, who he had his arms all over her.

"Well, motherfuck my life." Falco sneered. The only time he even _seemed_ remotely happy is when he got engaged with Katt.

40 MINUTES LATER.

"This is a fine place." Fox said.

"WELCOME TO OUR MANSION!" Crazy boomed.

"Oh fuck, not you again! Ganon! Wolf! Bowser! FUCK!" He shouted.

THE NEXT DAY.

A game show was being hosted with the Melee roster, Krystal, Ike, Wolf, Snake, Lyn, Lucas, Lucario, and Sheik who has a separate body.  
Fox had many friends: Roy, Sheik, Snake, Zelda, Lucario, and the lovable Mirasol. She couldn't feel anything. She happily did her job as a waitress, and maid.  
She was always unnaturally kind and carefree. She occasionally was not present- which only Fox and Snake knew- the fact that she was with Young Link.  
He had light brown hair and a royal blue tunic unlike Link. He was one of the 34 contestants.

"I'm fucking screwed- Hey wait, no Slippy. I'm fine." Fox said.

"Oh fuck no! I knew this was a horrible idea!" Falco yelled.

"I don't know. Foxy and I alone in our own bedroom for a night. Sounds good." Krystal said as she remembered babysitting Abi- as she put it- every night with Fox.

"Sounds good. Better than that campfire trip at Titania." He reminded.

FLASHBACK.

"I heard about Roy and Sheik getting it on!" Ike yelled being drunken.

"Am I the only virgin besides Link & Fox?!" Marth shouted being drunk as well.

"Nope. Doesn't help when your girlfriend goes and does it with a big-ass turtle every night when she's captured. And what do I get?! A FUCKING CAKE!" Mario yelled, drunk as well.

"I have a girlfriend!" Fox announced.

Marth, Ike, Mario, Link, Mewtwo, Lucario, Falco, and Luigi clapped for him- Falco already knew a long time ago though.

"Who's the lady?" Marth asked.

"Her name is Krystal, she's a sapphire vulpine who is the last Cerinian, and a telepath." Fox remarked.

"Better hide your dirty thoughts Foxy~" Falco reminded.

"A Cerinian?" Lucario said curiously. "Fascinating. I always admired them."

"They were pretty powerful and legendary 'til Andross ruined it." Mewtwo said.

"Would you like some more wine?" a cheerful Mirasol asked politely.

"Yea. And by the way, when you're older you're soooo gonna get wrecked." Link said.

"Okay!" She said, not knowing what that meant, and skipped off getting some.

It ended up horribly with Falco having to get a mechanical eye, and everyone else- besides Mirasol- KOed by glasses.  
(Now for a bad Wolf joke) Wolf walks in and smiles.

"Those really are shot glasses after all." Wolf said and walked away. (Told ya.)

PRESENT.

"True." Falco said.

"What camping trip?" She asked.

"It was a long time ago." Fox said. "Before we met you." He lied.

"Yep." The avian said sharply.

"Where's Mirasol?" Fox asked.

"Who?" Krystal asked, not reading his mind.

"The waitress." He said. Mirasol was only 15, and had light blonde hair and light gold eyes.  
"Let's settle in."

Rain (Young Link) had Mirasol by the hand and had been in the music room a while with her as a sort of date.  
Nobody went in there and the mood light there was amazing. But it didn't matter to her.  
It was as if she didn't know. And couldn't feel. But he did and he had kissed her once, simply after eating dinner with her.  
He could've done anything he wanted TO her or WITH her. But he didn't. And she didn't know a kiss.  
He clearly had a relationship with her- without her feeling it- and only Fox and Snake knew.

THE NEXT DAY.

"You'll be split up into teams." Master hand said.

Roy's Team (Red Team) :

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Samus,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
Peach.

Falcon's (Blue Team) Team:

Falcon,  
Wolf,  
Ganondorf,  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
Mario,  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK.

"Challenge time, you little bitches!" Master Hand boomed.

WIPEOUT.

"The player with the least time decide who goes home!" He shouted.

Roy's Team (Blades of Glory) First Five:

Roy: 150.45  
Link: 149.29  
Rain: 121.64  
Lyn: 160.55  
Marth: 168.59

Falcon's Team (Ghost Phoenixes) First Five:

Falcon: 130.30  
Wolf: 173.57  
Ganondorf: 200.22  
Bowser: 199.58  
Mewtwo: 124.15

Eventually the results came in.

"The highest score is…" Master Hand announced. "Young Link!"

"Rain…" He muttered. "Not Young Link…"

"Who's going home?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Rain was thinking. "I think that Falcon should go. He's too strong."

"I win? I WIN!-" Falcon shouted.

"No you lost." Master Hand said. "You'll go back to the mansion, where you'll be watched by Galleot."  
(Galleot is the humanoid Galleom)

"O-O" Falcon's face read. "Oh fuck no. Oh-"

"FALCCOOOOOON! PUNCH!"

He was interrupted by Crazy Hand FALCON PUNCHING him.

Players Left:  
(Italicized means out.)  
Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Samus,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
Peach.

Ghost Phoenixes:

_Falcon_,  
Wolf,  
Ganondorf,  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
Mario,  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK.


	2. Fail Person Shooter (FPS)

Snake and Fox were sitting down at the dining hall.

"So let me get this straight. Mirasol is with Rain?" Snake asked.

"Yep." Fox replied.

"He seems.. obsessed." Snake told him.

"He is. He said to her that 'true love will last.' That's obsessed." Fox informed.  
"I snuck in once and i hid behind the bookshelf.

"Personally, she's soothing, but everything makes her just… A girl." He replied.

"What's that mean?" Fox asked.

"What's that mean?" Wolf mocked.

"Shut up!" Fox shouted.

"Shut up!" Wolf mocked again.

"Stfu before i pop two caps in your ass and two in yours." Snake threatened.

"Not my…" Fox said.

"Agreed." Wolf commented.

THE NEXT DAY.

Rain was sitting with Mirasol on the roof. She seemed perfectly fine.  
And he did as well.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked casually.

He smiled.

"You're funny." He said and hugged her.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She repeated.

Fox was peering through binoculars at the mansion.

"They're at the pagoda." Fox said through his codec.

"I see them." Snake said as he was on the Clock Tower.  
"Why are we involved in this?"

"Because… I don't think Mirasol is just a girl. I think she might be a slave." The vulpine told his friend.

"That's… Crazy… But it could be true." Snake replied.

"Oh shit!" Fox said.

"What?" Snake said, but saw him. "Oh shit… Ganon's got a gun…"

Ganon was behind them and he aimed at Rain.

"FUUUU!" Fox yelled and grabbed a sniper rifle but it was too late.  
Ganon wasn't targeting him but her. Fox saw and dropped the gun.  
Snake's eye were wide open.

"Oh… My god…" Fox said softly, in despair.

"It was silenced.. NO!" Snake saw Rain get shot and fell to the floor below them.  
Fox was in panic and fired hitting Ganon's leg. Snake threw a smoke grenade, which hit Ganon's head and blew up.

"Snake! Let's go!" Fox said and ran.

THE NEXT DAY.

"Hello all." Master Hand said. "You're next challenge is to find who shot Mirasol, Young Link, and Ganon.  
Fox and Snake were witnesses so they're not in this. They can not say who it was, but they'll give you clues.  
And no mind reading or torture."

"It… Was him…" Ganon said pointing to Fox.

"No it wasn't! I wouldn't shoot Mirasol and Rain!" Fox yelled in innocence.

"I believe him." Sheik said calmly.

"You're so calm… How do we know you didn't do it?" Ike said.

"She doesn't use guns." Roy said, stepping in between them.

"Same team." Sheik reminded.

"…" Roy thought.

"…" Ike thought.

"Whoever wins, individually will have immunity to the next vote, and all 33 of you will decide who's out." The hand said.  
"And the shooter ALSO gets immunity."

"Look for anyone who isn't on our team that has a malevolent aura." Lyn said to Lucario & Mewtwo.

"Ganon, Bowser, Falcon, DK." Lucario said.

"You can only guess once and you will automatically have 3 votes if you are incorrect." The hand said.

"I think it's Falc- no, he's out which is a motive, but why would he get immunity then?" Lyn said.

Ganon shuttered. He may win it. He may not.

"I believe it's Ganon." Mewtwo said.

"Immunity is yours." The hand said.

"NOW TO THE SECOND PART OF THE CHALLENGE!" Crazy boomed.  
"Escape the hands shooting at you, when in the mansion. NOW GO IN FOR FIVE MINUTES TO HIDE!"

(Bold is out)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Samus,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
Peach.

Ghost Phoenixes:

Wolf,  
**Ganondorf,**  
Bowser,  
**Mewtwo,**  
Pikachu,  
Mario,  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK.

They all hid. And the hands quickly busted in.  
Ice Climbers obviously hide in freezers. Crazy went in, shot them both with Nerf Darts and slammed the door.

"FREEZIES DOWN!" Crazy yelled.

"Excellent. Just got the Doctor at Sick Bay. And DK at the Jungle Gym." Master said.

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Samus,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
**Yoshi,**  
**Peach.**

Ghost Phoenixes:

Wolf,  
**Ganondorf,**  
**Bowser,**  
**Mewtwo,**  
Pikachu,  
Mario,  
**Luigi,**  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
**Ice Cl****imbers,  
****Dr. Mario,  
****DK.**

"I went to the castle. I got Peach, Bowser, Luigi, and Yoshi. Mario got away." Master said.

"I GOT ROY, IKE, MARTH, AND LYN AT THE TOP OF THE OTHER ONE!" Crazy boomed. It was easy for them.

TEN MINUTES LATER.

Fox and Falco were running really fast.

"THE SEWERS!" Fox yelled and opened a manhole then jumped.

"I'm coming-" Falco said, but then was shot. "No… Damn."

Blades of Glory:

**Roy,**  
Link,  
Rain,  
**Lyn,**  
**Marth,**  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
**Ike,**  
**Falco,**  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Samus,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
**Yoshi,**  
**Peach.**

Ghost Phoenixes:

Wolf,  
**Ganondorf,**  
**Bowser,**  
**Mewtwo,**  
Pikachu,  
Mario,  
**Luigi,**  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
**Ice Climbers,**  
**Dr. Mario,**  
**DK.**

"Got the pokemon at the stadium." Master said.

"I GOT A PUFF!" Crazy said and held up Kirby, who literally had over 9000 darts stuck to him.

"-.-" Kirby's face read.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER.

The hands got back and discussed the challenge.

"There are 4 left. Fox, Snake, Zelda, & Mario." Master said.

Blades of Glory:

**Roy,**  
**Link,**  
**Rain,**  
**Lyn,**  
**Marth,**  
**Lucario,**  
Fox,  
**Ike,**  
**Falco,**  
**Krystal,**  
Snake,  
**Sheik,**  
**Samus,**  
**Jigglypuff,**  
**Pichu,**  
**Yoshi,**  
**Peach.**

Ghost Phoenixes:

**Wolf,**  
**Ganondorf,**  
**Bowser,**  
**Mewtwo,**  
**Pikachu,**  
Mario,  
**Luigi,**  
Zelda,  
**Game & Watch,**  
**Lucas,**  
**Ness,**  
**Kirby,**  
**Jigglypuff,**  
**Ice Climbers,**  
**Dr. Mario,**  
**DK.**

THIRTY MINUTES L8R.

"Mario wins." Master said.

"What?" Krystal said. "But we're missing someone!"

Master and Crazy looked around.

"Where's Snake?!" Master asked.

"Here." Snake said and jumped off of Master's knuckle.

"O-O" Master thought.

VOTING… CEREMONY.

DK- 5  
Fox- 7  
Mario- 10  
Wolf- 2  
Ice Climbers- 9

"Mario, you have lost." Master said.

"oh…" He sighed.

"NOW YOU GET TO STAY WITH ME AND PLAY XBOX!" Crazy boomed while Master got furious. "I-I mean, DIE."

Mario was cheered up by that.

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Samus,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
Peach.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
Wolf,  
Ganondorf,  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK.


	3. The Alliance & Newcomers

Fox bumped into Roy when running to kitchen.

"Hey, watch where you're going please.. o~o" Roy said and ran off.

"Sorry!" Fox shouted. He ran into the kitchen and saw a hallway in the corner of his eye.  
He decided to walk in.

"And I was thinking, we can turn the boy into a cyborg as she watches in horror." A guy with a sai said.

"Risky, but effective. She still has some control. The microchips haven't fully kicked in." A bulky man in a suit replied.

Snake went up to Fox and whispered.

"Oh shit, it's them."

"Who?" Fox replied.

"Monsoon and Armstrong." Snake said. "I thought they died."

"Maybe they're coming in to the competition?" Fox replied.

"No, Raiden and those two are waiting. They need a fourth contestant." Snake told the vulpine.

Hector, Eliwood, and Jetstream Sam walked in.

"That makes 40… This is set up!" Fox whispered.

They ran out.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER.

"I'd like to introduce our 6 new contestants, E-" Master was interrupted.

"We know who they are, Fox and Snake told us." Yoshi said.

"O-o" Master Hand thought.

"YAAAAAAAAYYY! MORE PEOPLE TO KILL!" Crazy Hand said and pulled out swords.

"This challenge is sword fighting. If you get hit you are immediately out. We don't want premature deaths." Master replied.  
"Or lawsuits."

"NEW ROSTER!" Crazy yelled.

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Samus,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
Peach,  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
Wolf,  
Ganondorf,  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong.

* * *

Fox and Snake- with a lot of other people- were struggling.  
Meanwhile Roy was clashing with Ganon.

"Put in the power ups!" Crazy boomed.

Blasters, axes, and lances were dropped in as Hector grabbed his Wolf Beil.  
Fox and Snake grabbed blasters.  
Krystal grabbed a lance- due to it being similar to a staff- and accidentally whacked Peach in the head, knocking her over onto a mine which blew up eliminating Peach, Krystal, Jigglypuff, DK, & Marth.

40 MINUTES LATER.

"The winner is… Lucas?" Master Hand said.

Pichu did a little dance which some found "cute."  
By that I mean he stuck up his middle finger and they laughed.

"PICHU GETS IMMUNITY! NOW! LET'S SEE WHO DIES!" Crazy boomed.

* * *

Falco- 5  
Samus- 6  
Pichu-2  
Ike-5

"Well, here's the twist. Samus, pack your bags!" Master Hand said.

"What?! Not ye-" Samus was cut off.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING ON THE OTHER TEAM TO REPLACE SOMEONE OF YOUR CHOICE!" Crazy boomed. He loved improvising, which pissed off Master Hand.

"Hmm… I'm replacing Ganon, because he's too strong." Samus said and smiled under her visor.

Ganon was too shocked to speak. It was obvious that she knew.

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Link,  
Rain-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Lyn-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Marth,  
Lucario-Strongly Knows about The Alliance- ,  
Fox-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Snake-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
Peach,  
Jetstream Sam-In The Alliance-,  
Monsoon-In The Alliance-,  
Raiden-Knows about The Alliance-.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon-?-_,**  
Wolf-In The Alliance-,  
_**Ganondorf-In The Alliance,**_  
Bowser-In The Alliance-,  
Mewtwo-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong-Leads The Alliance-,  
Samus-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-.

* * *

"We need to eliminate Lucario, Samus, Mewtwo, Zelda, and Krystal. They know about us." Armstrong said.

Sam yawned.

"That's easy." He said.

"I'm not talking about killing them. Then they'd know. I mean from the competition." Armstrong said.

"An obstacle course challenge is next. I'm the man to do it. Then I'll hijack the votes. Simple." Monsoon said.

"Two are on our team. Mewtwo is trying to convince everyone that he isn't heartless. And Samus is the one who is leading The Rebellion. If we kick her off first, then- wait she's on our team now…" Armstrong said.

"We can't throw the challenge, they'll know something's up." Monsoon said.

"Why not recruit?" Sam asked.

"Traitors. Like LQ-84i did." Monsoon said.

"Just keep winning." Armstrong said.

"I heard you were recruiting." A man in blue said.

"Chrom? Eirika? Ephraim? Why aren't you with them?" Sam asked.

"Because we need money and they won't pay us." Eirika replied.

"Get the fuck out, you royal douchebag-" Sam was interrupted.

"Yep! Sounds good. We can't have traitorous allies. And also you're gonna need a bigger wallet." Armstrong said.

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Link,  
Rain-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Lyn-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Marth,  
Lucario-Strongly Knows about The Alliance- ,  
Fox-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Snake-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
Peach,  
Jetstream Sam-In The Alliance-,  
Monsoon-In The Alliance-,  
Raiden-Knows about The Alliance-.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon-?-_,**  
Wolf-In The Alliance-,  
_**Ganondorf-In The Alliance,**_  
Bowser-In The Alliance-,  
Mewtwo-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong-Leads The Alliance-,  
Samus-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol.

* * *

Roy bumped into Sheik when walking into the kitchen.

"S-Sorry." He said.

"No problem. She said and held his hand. "Care to go to the attic?"

"That's where I was gonna go." He lied.

She ruffled his hair.

"Wrong way silly man!" She said and led him to it.

Roy went on his codec.

"Sorry guys, I can't go to Crazy Strikes Bowling Alley tonight." Roy said.

"It's fine." Eliwood said.

"No it's not." Hector said.

"It is." Marth said.

"Agreed." Ike said.

Roy went upstairs.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Roy asked.

"I need to find a cure for The Microchipping." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's classified, just go with your buddies for now." She told him.

"Okay?" He said and went back. He then called his "buddies" on codec.  
"False alarm."

"Good." Hector said.

"I'll beat you this time bro!" Eliwood said.

"Try to!" Roy replied cheerfully.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I just read up on the wiki and Eliwood is Roy's father?! That's pretty crazy so I'll go with them being brothers. Just letting you guys know that I know.  
Please rate! Please review! And please view my other stories!


	4. Hand's Kitchen! (Feat Tactician Pyro!)

Snake was talking to Fox and Raiden.

"So we form our own alliance?" Raiden reassured.

"Correct." Snake said. "Our alliance should compose of The Rebellion, (Samus, Lucario, Mewtwo, Krystal, & Zelda) Roy, Ike, Eliwood, Hector, Marth, Sheik, Falco, and us." Snake said.

"Almost half of the competition." Fox said.

"Correct." Snake said.

"Not a bad idea." Raiden said. "We'd greatly outnumber The Alliance."

"Oh really, pretty boy?" Sam said behind Raiden.

"Dammit, call you guys later. Got Sam on my back." Raiden said.

"Chrom on mine." Fox said.

"Monsoon is on me. Can't say I have an advantage." Snake said.

They all ended the call. It was officially an all-out war.

* * *

"So. He's back." A man in a mech suit said. "Pyro. That tactician bastard. Tell me where the fuck he is."

"You'll never know you bastard!" A woman on a pegasus said in reply.

"Tell me now!" He demanded.

"No!" She yelled.

"Fine. I'll have to execute you." He threatened.

"I'll never tell you!"

"Fine." He said and unsheathed his sword.

* * *

Snake was hiding in the air vents.

"He's gone." Snake said on the codec.

"Same." Fox replied.

"I fled." Raiden said.

"We're safe, I guess." Fox said.

"Yea." Snake replied. "Let's meet up at the pagoda. I know their base."

"What time?" Raiden asked.

"Midnight." Snake replied.

"I'll be there." Fox said.

THREE HOURS LATER.

"Challenge time! Who wants to be in Hand's Kitchen?" Master Hand asked.

"WE GET TO PLAY WITH FRICKIN' KNIVES!" Crazy boomed and was juggling knives with Master.

ROUND ONE OF COOKING.

Eight people in each team were picked out to cook. They are:

Yoshi VS. Hector

Snake VS. Mario

Luigi VS. Raiden

DK VS. Peach

"This is a breakfast round." Master said. "The judges are Pyro, Crazy & I."

CONFESSIONAL:

"Pyro is veeeeery picky and some things he won't eat, BUT we paid him to do it. 50 bucks. Yep." Master said.

CHALLENGE:

Yoshi was making Chesto Berry Pancakes and Nanab Juice. The riper Chesto Berries are the sweeter they are. Yoshi was able to distinguish the ripe ones. The bigger they are, the riper they are. Yoshi was a pretty good cook!  
Hector on the other hand… Wasn't. He was making Cheri Berry Waffles and Sitrus Cider. The cider he got down quickly and his cooking rival got his drink down 20 seconds before him. Yoshi was nearly done in 6 minutes out of the 20 minute time limit. Hector was putting the batter in, but was kind of messy as he accidentally knocked over the bag of cheri berries and didn't realize it. He was done applying the batter and put it in the oven. When he turned it to MEDIUM he turned too far and set it not to HIGH, but to SCORCHING- A setting made by Crazy- which was over 1000 degrees fahrenheit. Yoshi's pancakes were done and they looked absolutely amazing. Yoshi rang the bell to signal that he was done. Hector got done 5 minutes later and was shocked that the pancakes were burnt and the cheri berries exploded. At least the beverage was good? He looked and saw that it was on the edge and the vibrations from the bell knocked it over. That's pretty good luck.

"Time's up!" Master said.

"Fuck." Hector said.

"Yoshi goes first due to finishing first." Master said.

"Ehhh, he might be the only one going for me." Pyro said and showed them Hector's plate, while Yoshi snickered. "I am not touchin' that."

The three ate yoshi's pancakes and drank up.

"WOA! THIS IS MORE AMAZING THAN THE VODKA I SERVE AT MY PARTIES! 10/10!" Pyro exclaimed.

"Hot damn! 9/10" Master exclaimed.

"HOLY POKESHIT DIS IZ EPIK! IZ DERE 11/10? No? 10/10." Crazy boomed.

"29/30 in total for Yoshi." Master said.

Pyro forced himself to eat it.

"The exploded cheri berries were kinda good…? 4/10 at best?" Pyro said disgusted and confused.

"THIS IS CRAZY! 10/10" Crazy exclaimed. "I WUV ESPLOSIONS!"

"This makes me sick! 1/10!" Master said in between puking up cheri berry juices.

29/30- Yoshi  
15/30- Hector  
Yoshi wins.

"Snake… Mario… Don't fuck up like Hector." Master said, nauseous.

Mario was making Mari-O's and Peach juice and soon rang the bell. Snake was making… He didn't know. He went along with it as he went, and rang the bell after 10 minutes.

"Mario, you first." Master said.

"You didn't fucking bake this! Bullshit! 1/10!" Pyro exclaimed and pounded on the table.

"THIS IS PRETTY GOOD. 8/10." Crazy said.

"I really enjoyed this meal. 9/10." Master said.

"Suck-ups…" Pyro muttered.

"A bomb is in this! what the hell?! I'm not eating this crap! 1/10!" Pyro shouted.

"I liek bombs. 10/10." Crazy said relaxed.

"No thanks, there's meth in this. YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!" Master shouted.

18/30- Mario  
12x/30- Snake (DISQUALIFIED!)  
Mario wins.

"Luigi, Raiden. No meth, no bombs. None of Hector's fuck ups. Just try to be as good as Yoshi please." Master said.

"I dunno… Snake's meal was preeeetty gooooood. Who wants to go to the mall for make-up and Victoria's Secret after?" Crazy Hand said, as he was high. (XD)

"O-O" Everyone else thought.

"Only the make-up." Zelda said. "Come on Samus."

"Nu! -" Samus said, rebelling against the girly act. (Only the make-up.)

Luigi was making Hondew Fondue. Raiden was making Kalos French Toast and Coffee. They were done in little time.

"I could live off of this! 10/10!" Pyro exclaimed and went for more.

"IT'S LIKE I'M EATING RAINBOWS AND ANGEL WINGS!" Crazy said. "10/10!"

"That's why Pit isn't here. He's at the hospital. Getting surgery." Pyro said.

"Wow! 9/10!" Master said.

Raiden served it.

"I love the french toast! The coffee… Can I have some sugar though? 8/10." Pyro said as he hates the bitterness of coffee. A lot.

"Crazy like! 10/10!" Crazy said and gave a thumbs up.

"It's… I didn't know how good at cooking you were! 9/10" Master said in shock.

29/30- Luigi  
27/30- Raiden  
Luigi wins.

"DK, Peach make us proud!" Master said.

DK was making Nanab Juice and Banana Fondue. Peach made Sponge cake and Peach juice.

"I liked the Nanab juice, buuut the Fondue… The banana made me feel odd… 7/10." Pyro said.

"I liked it. I'd say 8/10." Crazy said, not being that impressed.

"Why the hell banana?! Cuz I love banana! 10/10!" Master said happily.

They tried Peach's dish.

"Screw Luigi's dish I could live off of this shit!" Pyro exclaimed. "10 out of fucking 10!"

"DAMNTHISSHITFUCKINGROCKS!10/10!" Crazy boomed.

"Well, it's so amazing… Just like how my mama used to make it… 10/10." Master said crying tears of joy.

25/30- DK  
30/30- Peach  
Peach wins.

"Lunch round!" Master exclaimed.

Yoshi was making caramelized crab cakes and Mario made Maximum Tomato Soup.

"I don't always like crab cakes. But when I do, it's by Yoshi. 9/10." Pyro said.

"Heh, brings back memories of my mama. 10/10." Crazy said.

"What Crazy said. 10/10." Master said.

They tried Mario's soup.

"It's pretty good! I just need Bowser's Koopa Soup though. 8/10." Pyro said.

"WHAT TEH FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! 6/10!" Crazy said in anger due to an allergy to tomatoes.

"Ehhh…. 9/10." Master said.

29/30- Yoshi  
23/30- Mario  
Yoshi wins, again.

"You know the rules! GO!" Master said.

Peach made a Butter Peanut Sandwich while Luigi made pasta.

"Hey, buttery. 9/10." Pyro said.

CONFESSIONAL:

"I sabotaged Peach by putting meth on Master's Butter Peanut Sandwich." Luigi said.

CHALLENGE:

"10/10!" Crazy exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch! Disqualified for meth!" Master boomed.

They all gave Luigi 9/10.

20x/30- Peach (DISQUALIFIED!)  
27/30- Luigi  
Luigi wins!

"Desert Round for the finalists!" Master exclaimed.

Yoshi made a huuuge Chesto cake and Luigi made a Nanab cake.

"9/10." Pyro said for Luigi's cake.

"8/10." Crazy said.

"10/10!" Master said.

"Wait, where's Yoshi?" Pyro said then looked over the counter and saw a sad, adorable Yoshi who had eaten his entire cake.

"Disqualified.. Luigi wins!" Master said. "The Ghost Phoenixes are immune and Blades of Glory finalist, Yoshi!"

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Link,  
Rain-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Lyn-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Marth,  
Lucario-Strongly Knows about The Alliance- ,  
Fox-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Snake-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
Peach,  
Jetstream Sam-In The Alliance-,  
Monsoon-In The Alliance-,  
Raiden-Knows about The Alliance-.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon-?-_,**  
Wolf-In The Alliance-,  
_**Ganondorf-In The Alliance,**_  
Bowser-In The Alliance-,  
Mewtwo-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong-Leads The Alliance-,  
Samus-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin-In The Alliance-,  
Woman on the Pegasus.

* * *

Votes:

Peach- 7/19  
Snake- 6/19  
Raiden- 6/19

"Peach, you are out of the game." Master said.

"Oh.. It was nice being here and cooking!" Peach said.

"However, we'd like to hire you as one of our personal cooks." Master offered.

Peach smiled.

"That sounds.. Nice." She replied, accepting the job.

"So, what will I do? The Alliance has a bounty on my head." Pyro said.

"I don't know, but you're staying here for a while." Master said.

"Pyro? Is that you?" Hector asked. "Remember Lyn, Eliwood, & I during the wars?" Hector asked.

"Oh yea! It's been such a while since I saw you guys! Two years!" He replied.

"What have you been doing?!" Eliwood asked.

"I helped Chrom's army, who recently went missing." Pyro replied.

"… Missing? Do you think The Alliance got him?" Lyn asked.

"There's no way they could get a legend like Chrom." He replied.

"Pyro!" The woman on her pegasus said and fell off.

"Sumia, clumsy as always?" He asked.

She smiled.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight, Pyro is honored to see us, and wants to join our alliance to take down The Alliance?" Fox asked.

"Yep." Raiden replied.

"That's good." Snake said.

"I found you guys at last." Khamsin said.

"Get lost!" Pyro said.

"Alright! This is my lucky day!" Khamsin said as he charged at Pyro who sidestepped and made Khamsin fall off of the pagoda, causing his mech suit to explode.

"If he died that quickly I'll put on his grave, 'Died from fall damage. Like Steve IV.' And I'll laugh about it." Pyro said.

Fox, Raiden and even Snake laughed.

"Anyways, their base is at The Clock Tower Basement." Snake said.

"Good intel." Raiden said.

"Yep." Fox said. "Wait, are you dating Sumia?"

"Ehhh… Yea." Pyro said. "The only problem is I don't have enough frickin' money to get a wedding ring."

"Damn." Snake said.

"I'm kinda bummed. Chrom had our money- which was more than enough, but went missing." Pyro said.

"Then something doesn't add up… I knew he was a traitor!" Monsoon whispered into the codec to Sam and Armstrong.

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Link,  
Rain-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Lyn-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Marth,  
Lucario-Strongly Knows about The Alliance- ,  
Fox-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Snake-Knows about The Alliance-,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam-In The Alliance-,  
Monsoon-In The Alliance-,  
Raiden-Knows about The Alliance-.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon-?-_,**  
Wolf-In The Alliance-,  
_**Ganondorf-In The Alliance,**_  
Bowser-In The Alliance-,  
Mewtwo-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong-Leads The Alliance-,  
Samus-Strongly Knows about The Alliance-.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin-In The Alliance-,  
Sumia.


	5. Double Elimination

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello to all of my viewers, I am making a poll.  
Who do you think will win? (Currently Undecided.)  
And Mario was in last chapter after being eliminated, but only cuz the Hands' and him had a contract  
that if he won the challenge he'd get to be in again. Which he lost.

So please go to it and answer.  
Thanks. Here's the list.

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario ,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
Wolf,  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia.

* * *

"Hello everyone. It's challenge time." Master Hand said.

"What today?" Falco asked.

"An obstacle course. Or, at least it was supposed to be. _Cough! _**Crazy!** _Cough!_" Master said.

"Well, shit." Monsoon muttered. He had everything planned out, and was susceptible to improvisation.

"Today's challenge is to play Dodgeball with a twist. Red ones- Fire Balls- burst into flames and are shot at high speeds.  
Green ones are boomerang balls, and orange are plain. You'll be in teams of 10 each." Master said.  
"Meet me on the courts in an hour."

* * *

Pyro was thinking of ideas for challenges and analyzing data.

"So who's the most likely to win?" Sumia asked.

"It's tough. Lots of them have unique capabilities, and can win by brute force depending on the circumstances. In the end I shall wait." Pyro said.  
He knew who would, but wouldn't tell.

"I hope you find out." Sumia said and sat next to him then ruffled his hair. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I was just thinking about Cynthia." He said.

"… I… Know…" She said. "I haven't gotten a hold of her."

"…"

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Lyn,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

Wolf,  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

* * *

The 20 were set up.

"GO!" Crazy shouted.

Raiden and Sam skid and grabbed two Fire Balls then threw them at an unexpecting Pikachu who was knocked back quite a bit.

"OUT!" Crazy boomed.

Pikachu stomped off the court.

Wolf threw the boomerang ball at Sam while he was distracted and got him in the knee.

"Damn." He said and walked off the court.

Wolf caught the boom ball and threw it again, but Raiden caught it.

"OUT!" Crazy yelled.

"Fuck!" Wolf yelled and stomped off.

Armstrong hurled the fire ball at Raiden and nailed him in the head which made him bruise badly.

"Out." Master said.

"IT'S MUCH BETTER WHEN I DO IT." Crazy stated.

"Shut up." Master replied.

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Lyn,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Monsoon.

Ghost Phoenixes:

Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

* * *

Roy was covering Sheik and caught DK's fire ball when it was about to hit her.

"Thanks." She said and got a wink in reply.

Mewtwo threw two boom balls at Monsoon, who separated.

Monsoon then threw his arm, which held a ball and got Mewtwo smack dab in the face.

"This is your game face? Pathetic!" He taunted, but was hit by Luigi.

"Sorry, I was going for Luc-" Luigi said but was interrupted by contact with a ball from Snake.

* * *

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Lyn,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Snake,  
Sheik.

Ghost Phoenixes:

Bowser,  
Zelda,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

* * *

Eventually it was over.

"What a comeback!" Master said. "Sucks to be you guys, Blades. EXCEPT THIS IS A REWARD CHALLENGE!"

"Yes!" Roy said.

"The Ghost Phoenixes get a week at Serena Beach Hotel." Master replied.

"Son of a bitch! This is amazing!" Luigi said.

"PIKAAAA! (Yaaaaaayy!)" Pikachu yelled.

"However in order to go _an extra week you must **eliminate **a team member from the_ competition.  
But, they'll still get to go." Master said.

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario ,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
Wolf,  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
Dr. Mario,  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia.

* * *

"The votes are in." Master said.

Luigi- 3  
Samus- 4  
Dr. Mario- 7  
Pikachu- 5

"Sorry, but The Doctor (Not Who) is leaving the building." Master said.

"Meh, I'm happy to have made it this far." He said.

"Pack your swimsuits!" Master said.

"Bikinis and other things, if you know what Crazy means." Crazy said and was punched by his brother.  
"This guy's gonna need lotsa sunscreen aaaand cameras." He was punched again.  
"I just wanna f-" He was interrupted by another punch.

* * *

They were enjoying shots of fine wine.

"To greed!" Armstrong said to Bowser and Wolf.

"Yep." Bowser said as he drank out his crystal glass. "I'm 10,000 coins richer, bitches."

"Paradise! 13 more days of heaven!" Wolf said.

"Unicrons. Weeee." A drunken Mewtwo said.

"The best is that we have free strippers." Wolf said.  
"Oh, imagine how much Samus hates them. Four are already in the infirmary for thinking she was a guy under the armor and lap dancing."

"She's at the beeaaach. Weeee." Mewtwo said and fell over.

* * *

Roy and Sheik were laying in her bed in their room, in her sleepwear.

"Of course I love you or else I wouldn't be here." She said as she had a little curl of red hair wrapped around her finger.

"I love you too." He replied and cuddled up to her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"This sucks! It's over already?" Bowser said.

"Time for the challenge!" Master shouted.

"No!"

"Yes." Master said.

"Shut up." Bowser replied.

"It's happening."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"Damn." Bowser said.

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"I run these tracks. Master said.

"Damn." Bowser said.

"Your challenge is a Nintendo quiz. Choose three people on each team to do a free-for-all quiz to battle the intellects." Master said.

"Dafuq is Nintendo?" Link asked. "Is that a Japanese Cartridge?"

"Well, we're not picking him." Ike said.

Blades of Glory:

Lucario,  
Krystal,  
Sheik,

Ghost Phoenixes:

Mewtwo,  
Zelda,  
Eliwood.

* * *

"Question one! How many characters could you play as in Super Mario Bros. 64 DS?"  
A. 12  
B. 2  
C. 4  
D. 1

Blades of Glory:

Lucario, C)  
Krystal, C)  
Sheik, D)

Ghost Phoenixes:

Mewtwo, C)  
Zelda, B)  
Eliwood. D)

"Lucario, Krystal, and Mewtwo are correct with C."

"Question 2. What was the name of the Myrmidon in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones?"  
A. Guy  
B. Joshua  
C. Josh  
D. Ephraim

Blades of Glory:

Lucario, C)  
Krystal, D)  
Sheik, D)

Ghost Phoenixes:

Mewtwo, A)  
Zelda, C)  
Eliwood. B)

"Eliwood is correct with B."

"Question 3. What is the best selling game on the Wii?"  
A. Wii Sports  
B. Wii Fitness  
C. New Super Mario Bros.  
D. Wii Workout

Blades of Glory:

Lucario, C)  
Krystal, C)  
Sheik, B)

Ghost Phoenixes:

Mewtwo, B)  
Zelda, C)  
Eliwood. A)

"Eliwood is correct again."

"Question 4. Star Fox Command is for what platform?"  
A. Nintedo DS  
B. Nintendo DS  
C. Nintendo DZ  
D. Nintendo Commander DX

Blades of Glory:

Lucario, B)  
Krystal, B)  
Sheik, B)

Ghost Phoenixes:

Mewtwo, A)  
Zelda, B)  
Eliwood. A)

"Lucario, Krystal, Sheik and Zelda are correct."

"Question 5. Who is the main protagonist of Star Fox?"  
A. Fox Mcloud  
B. Fox McDonalds  
C. Falco Lombardi  
D. Wolf O'Donnell  
E. Fix Mccloud  
F. Fox Mccloud

Blades of Glory:

Lucario, A)  
Krystal, F)  
Sheik, C)

Ghost Phoenixes:

Mewtwo, A)  
Zelda, F)  
Eliwood. F)

"Krystal, Zelda, and Eliwood are correct."

"Question 6. Who has the ring?"  
A. Gollum  
B. Link  
C. Gandalf  
D. Mario  
E. Peach  
F. Megaman

Blades of Glory:

Lucario, A)  
Krystal, C)  
Sheik, D)

Ghost Phoenixes:

Mewtwo, F)  
Zelda, E)  
Eliwood. B)

"Eliwood is correct and wins with 3 questions correct. Ghost Phoenixes win."

* * *

"Blades, who's on the chopping block?" Master asked.

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
Wolf,  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,**_  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia.

Lucario- 5  
Krystal- 5  
Sheik- 5  
Jigglypuff- 2  
Pichu- 1

"Damn, a three way tie. Can't resolve a three way tie, so second most votes is out, which is Jigglypuff." Master said.

"I thought I was supposed the asshole!" Crazy said in the distance.

"Adios, Jigglypuff." Master said.

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
**_Jigglypuff,_**  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
Wolf,  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,**_  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia.


	6. Behind Every Scene

Fox finally figured it out. The Alliance were making the slaves, but did the hands know?  
None the less, Fox needed to let them know and he ran down the hall when someone put a hand to his mouth.

"Shhhh. If you don't tell anyone I won't kill you or Krystal, plus we'll keep you safe in the competition."

Fox was only in on it, because of Krystal's well being.

"Fine…" He said.

* * *

"Challenge time." Master said.

"Sheesh, when will we ever have a fun one?" Falco asked.

"We were gonna have a space shooter, BUT since you said that, you guys have to make a parody of a movie.  
You'll be awarded points for Comedy, Story, Tragedy, and Acting."

"Eh." He said. "Fine."

"Why are you always complaining?!" Samus asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Falco yelled and stormed off.

"He's always like that." Fox said.

"No, something is obviously bugging him." Samus said.

Fox walked over to the avian, who was in his bedroom.

"What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing." The avian replied.

"What's REALLY wrong?" Fox asked.

Falco sighed.

"Can you promise not to tell anybody?" Falco responded.

"Absolutely." Fox replied.

The avian looked around and whispered.

"I was forced to join The Alliance in order to keep Katt and her child alive. They've held her hostage."

Fox flinched.

"C-Child?!" He whispered. "You…?!"

"Yep…" Falco whispered and looked to the side. "Son of a bitch, I don't wanna retire."

"You don't have to, you can take them with."

"Who's gonna have them with, me or their mother?" Falco whispered.

"… Get a Dualwing?" He suggested.

"Too slow for my stunts."

"Slip can help with that." Fox replied.

"Yea, and he'll put a license plate that says BABY ON BOARD. How much would people fear me then?" Falco sneered.

"I'll request he doesn't or you can kick his ass. Again."

"I almost killed him." Falco said.

"Well, that's what he gets for grabbing your fiancé's-"

"I know!" Falco said blushing.

"Anyway, challenge time is soon." Fox said.

"I know where The Alliance's base is. Let's plan to blow it up." Falco whispered.

"Snake'll be good with that." Fox said.

"Good." The avian replied.

Fox left.

* * *

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Mirasol pondered.

"Only you." Rayn said and hugged her.

"I don't understand." She replied.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"I don't understand."

"I'll have a water, but let's wait for a few minutes." Rayn replied.

"Okay, thank you." She said and walked to the kitchen.

"I wish she understood what I was saying…" Rayn said.

"Ohhhhhh, do you?" A strange voice said.

Rayn froze in place.

"Darc…!" He said.

"You do realize the Blaze and Raze are waiting for you. We need to be one again."

"Never! I've found love!" Rayn said.

"Love? You're a pervert! Of all people, someone who can't frickin' understand you?! None of us are supposed to love!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Rayn said.

"I could kill her." He said.

Rayn froze.

"N-No, don't.." He said.

"Here's the deal. If you win, I'll let you go and I won't kill her. If you lose, I kill her or make her my bitch and you surrender yourself." Darc said.

"Deal!" He said and shook Darc's hand.

"I hope you loved your life and hers." Darc said and disappeared.

"I won't allow you to kill her…" Rayn turned and saw her.

"You…" Mirasol said and backed away from him.

"No, it's not what you think!" He said.

She set the water down and took out a steak knife.

"I… Won't die…" She said and tried to stab him, but he took the knife from her and set it on the table.

"No… Mirasol, I'm protecting you." He said.

"Pro… Tecting…?" She pondered.

She understood him.

* * *

The Blades of Glory were working on a Titanic Parody.  
Ghost Phoenixes were working on a Lion King Parody.

"Time's up! Let's see what ya got!" Master said.

"Don't let me go, I wanna live for you."

"Fuck that."

"So what do you think?" They asked.

"The whole parody was pretty hilarious, which took away from tragedy. I saw little story and some at times, beside the lovers. Acting… Why did a guy act as the girl? It kinda is odd to me. 7/10." Pyro said.

"YEEEEAAA LET THAT FUCKER GO! 8/10. U suck." Crazy boomed.

"I liked it. 9/10." Master said.

"You killed him Simba."

"But I just saw you kill him you fucking retard. You're not Doctor fucking Who."

"Who's that?"

"Dunno."

"I'll just kill you."

"WOAAOOOAAA, HEY WOOOAAAOOOOAAA, should've told us about the excessive blood and gore!" Master yelled.

"No, I liked it. 9/10."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVED THE PART WHERE YOU SEE HIS HEART GET EATEN! 10/10!" Crazy boomed.

"What the fuck?! 4/10 at best!" Master said and looked scared.

BoG: 24/30  
GP: 23/30

"Blades of Glory win." Master said.

"Damn." Wolf said.

"It's fine." Mewtwo said. "It needs to be balanced."

* * *

Rayn was on the pagoda with Mirasol.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"No." He said and looked the stars.

"Who's she?" A voice asked.

"Please leave Blaze."

"C'mon bro, whats wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Darc wants us to become one."

Blaze was shocked.

"None of us would have enough control." Blaze said.

"I know." Rayn said.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Mirasol asked.

"No thanks." Blaze replied.

* * *

"The votes are in. Our stars- Wolf and Bowser, surprisingly got no votes." Master said.

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario ,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
Wolf,  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
Zelda,  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,**_  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia,  
Blaze,  
Darc,  
Raze.

Mewtwo- 5  
Samus- 5  
G&W- 1  
Zelda- 7

"I didn't get to display myself, but whatever. I'm fine with it!" Zelda said and smiled.

"Adios." Samus said and saluted.

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario ,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
Wolf,  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
**_Zelda,_**  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,**_  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia,  
Blaze,  
Darc,  
Raze,  
Lundgren.

* * *

"We got rid of one of the leading members of the rebels." Sam said.

"Excellent…" An old man said.

"Lundgren, how exactly do we take over?" Armstrong asked.

"The time has not come." Lundgren said.


	7. Fashionista!

"The Alliance seems really crazy." Snake said.

"Yea." Fox said.

"What to we do about their lord?" Pyro asked.

"We bomb the base." Falco said.

"Agreed. Meeting ended. Say the oath." Raiden said.

"We fight for justices, go through hell, fight the forces of evil, see the tides break down and cave in, live in the light and freeze the shadows, die by fire and begin again. Until another life, we prevail this one." They all said and walked out. Snake was making the charges and setting them up. Fox and Falco were getting the intel. Pyro made the plan and Raiden would pierce their defenses.

"What ever became of Leon, Panther, Pigma, and Andrew?" Falco asked.

"They are rebuilding a base on Venom, on a lake, but it has a bridge. We can't attack it in air because of mountains and the force field." Fox replied.

"Jeez." Falco said.

* * *

"Mirasol." Rayn said and she looked up.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked.

"No. I'd like you to sit next to me." He said.

She sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Have I served you well?" She asked.

"Yes, but are you-" He said and realized Okay triggered the command.

She hugged him and a voice in the wind whispered.

"Free her…"

"Sorry, but happy time is over." Mistral said. "Give me the girl."

"In your dreams fatass!" He replied.

"Snappier than a lightning bolt."

They clashed, but Rayn won because of Fierce Deity Link..

* * *

"Your challenge is FASHION!" Crazy boomed in a pink, fingerless glove.

"Make 3 costumes out of spandex, plastic, and paper." Master said in a black fingerless glove, with flames on it.  
"One for casual design, bikini design, and tuxedo design. You have 4 hours."

* * *

Darc raised a finger at Raze.

"If we become one again, then you'll have control." Darc said.

"I still have mine."

"You'll be more powerful. Ganon will be able to defeat you alone." Darc said, knowing it'd have an influence.

"Fine, what's the catch?" Raze asked.

"Rayn and I have made a deal."

"You convinced him _already_?" He asked.

"No. He must win The Hands' competition in order for him not to be, and the girl wouldn't be killed." Darc said and grinned evilly.

"That's… Crazy. You're risking an innocent girl's life on something as little as this?" Raze replied in shock.

"No, it was the only way I could convince him." Darc said.

"That's sly." Raze insulted, but Darc took it as a compliment.

"Damn right."

* * *

Aznés was operating on a boy.

"Stop hurting him…" Mirasol softly whimpered.

The doctor turned toward her and grinned evilly.

"Why, do you not want someone like you? Or do you want me to end his pain now?" He asked and took out an Executioner.

"No!" She whimpered and was crying. She remembered the pain of the whole operation. They even had to take out a bad kidney, with her awake and strapped down on a hospital bed.

"All done." He said. He was finished with the operation.

Mirasol grabbed the gun.

"Hey?!" He shouted.

"Give it back and I won't kill yo-" He said, but was interrupted by being shot in the head; killed instantly.

"Stand back!" An assistant said who was holding a KSG, but was shot also. In order to mask herself she applied his blood on herself.  
She left with a few killed, but The Alliance deserved it, right? Absolutely. She walked out and saw the swordsman.

"So, I'm impressed. But you won't make it far." Sam said and took out a sword. Mirasol shot him in the stomach, immobilizing him, due to the thin armor.  
She then ran away.

* * *

The Blades came out with some trendy casual clothes.

"Not bad, I kinda like it. 9/10." Pyro said in his shades.

"Ooooh, did Coco Chanel make this?" Crazy asked and they face palmed.

"Coco Chanel makes perfume. I bet even Wario knows that." Master said.

"10/10, it smells good!" Crazy quickly put in.

"I like. 8/10." Master said.

Ghost Phoenixes came in with some clothes that looked ripped. Snazzy, but pretty torn up.

"I like the ripped jeans, exactly what I wanted to see! 10/10." Pyro said.

"The shirt has a yellow stain on it! WHOOOOO PEED ON IT?" Crazy shouted.

"It's called tye dye, dumbass." Pyro snapped.

"7/10 at burst." Crazy blurted.

"Agreed. Let's see the result of round 1." Master said and they all looked at a 130x210 Flat Screen.

"Damn, thats almost as big as my d-" Pyro said, but was interrupted.

"Hit it Pyro." Crazy said and pointed to him.

"Blades! 27/30. Phoenixes! 24/30." He said.

"What's the score?" Pikachu asked.

"BITCH! I JUST SAID THEM, DAMN IT!" Pyro yelled.

"I choose you! Pyro's Perio-" Bowser was interrupted by being shot with a tranquilizer.

"BITCH PLEASE!" Pyro said.

"ROUND 3!" Crazy boomed.

"You mean 2? We haven't done two." Master corrected.

"YES! Wait, are actual girls modeling the bikinis?" Crazy asked.

"It WAS in the budget." Master said.

"You tell Sumia, I keel you." Pyro said and looked at a nuke that was beside him.

"O-Okay!" Master said in fear. "But, we have a surprise."

"What?" Pyro asked.

"You won't HAVE TO! She's modeling both teams' fashion in this round!" Master said.

"Surprise." Crazy said as Pyro's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Round 2 commence! Blades!" Master shouted.

Sumia came out in it.

"I AM getting paid for this, right?" Sumia asked.

"Yep, the whole 12,000 Gold." Master said. "Pyro."

"It's how do I say this…? Pretty exposing. Have you considered keeping it?" Pyro said and locked in the 10/10.

"W-What?! O/-/O" Sumia asked in shocked.

"She looks adoooorable when blushing." Crazy said.

"Back off, she's mine." Pyro said.

"Damn." Crazy said. "Can I take out my camera?"

"Heeeeeeell no!" Pyro said.

"10/10." Crazy said.

"9/10." Master said.

"Hey are you okay, you have a bleeding cut?" Pyro asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"It's sexy." Crazy said.

"One more word and I'll blow up this whole fuckin' building." Pyro said.

"Phoenixes!" Master said.

Sumia walked out, got changed and walked in.

"Master did you put in cameras in the fitting rooms?" Crazy asked.

"No, why?"

"Cuz I did." Crazy said.

"!"

"JUST KIDDING!" Crazy yelled.

"Y'know Sumia, this one really goes well with you." Pyro said and once again, locked 10/10.

"Thanks, just don't let that Hand get to me." Sumia said.

Crazy held up a sign that read 10.

"Get me out of here." Sumia said.

"Gladly, after this is over." Pyro said.

"Eh, 10." Master said. "Round results!"

The TV was shown.

"Blades 29/30, Phoenixes 30/30, but there's one round left!" Master said.  
"Captains! Put on your tuxes! Roy, and formerly Falcon, but now Wolf!"

"Damn." Wolf said.

"Roy!" Master said after the two got changed.

"I like the color and template, but you have a pant leg ripped on the side. 8/10." Pyro said.

"Agreed." Master and Crazy said, synchronized.

Wolf came out.

"9." Pyro sid.

"8." Crazy and Master said. "ROUND RESULTS!"

Blades: 24/30  
Phoenixes: 25/30

"MATCH RESULTS!"

Blades: 70/90  
Phoenixes: 69/90

"Blades win!" Master said.

* * *

"The votes are in, by almost unanimous consent."  
Wolf- 16  
Samus- 2

"Damn it. Bowser, you're the new captain." Wolf said.

"I won't fail." Bowser replied.

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario ,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
_**Wolf,**_  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
**_Zelda,_**  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,**_  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia,  
Blaze,  
Darc,  
Raze,  
Aznés.


	8. Pop Quiz! (Feat Firestar!)

I made a reference to a big decision last chapter.  
Can you find it? And I had my laptop taken away, so that's why I haven't posted anything lately.

Stats:

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario ,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
_**Wolf,**_  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
**_Zelda,_**  
Game & Watch,  
Lucas,  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,**_  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia,  
Blaze,  
Darc,  
Raze,  
Aznés.

* * *

"Everyone, this challenge is… A quiz based on your nerdy knowledge in the extremes.  
Star Wars, Star Trek, Pong, NES games, etc!" Master Hand said. "No time to study though! ^w^"

"Fuck." Hector said.

"The first three in the Captain Alignment Line will go in the first round. Then the next three in the second round. Then 7, 8, 9 in the third round." A man who looked similar to Pyro said.

"Who are you, Hillary Clinton?" Link asked.

"o-o" The man thought. "No, my name is Firestar, but call me Star for short, I'm Pyro's brother. Twin to be exact. I'm a mage though. He and I made this quiz, so. Y'know." He then said.

"S'up guys, I'm back." Pyro said.

"He seems more cheerful." Roy said.

Ike slipped the vodka behind his back.

"What are you eating Pyro?" Eliwood asked.

"Pitbull's Fried Chicken. Anybody got a vodka?" Pyro replied.

"He's wasted." Marth said.

ROUND 1:

Roy VS Bowser  
Link VS Mewtwo  
Rain VS Pikachu

"Roy, Bowser." Star said. "Who is the second swordmaster you encounter in the Sacred Stones?"

"One of your favorites Star." Pyro said.

"Shut up! Okay, here are your choices."

A. Joshua  
B. Karel  
C. Guy  
D. Marisa  
E. Say'Ri

Roy locked in D- Because he and her were good friends.  
Bowser also locked in D.

"You both locked in D and get the point." Star said.

"Gotta love bein' a nerd." Pyro said. "Second question, but it's for Link and Mewtwo."

"Arkanoid was a game for which platform?"

A. SNES  
B. NES  
C. Atari  
D. Virtual Boy  
E. Wii U

Link- surprisingly- locked in B.  
Bowser- also surprisingly- locked in A, as he actually loved playing that game at Bowser Jr's age.

"The correct answer was B. Link gets the point, next question!" Star said.

"In order to recruit Karla you must trigger this event."

A. Play the arena with Dorcas  
B. Play the arena with Garcia  
C. Talk to her with Bartre  
D. Talk to her with Lyn  
E. Play the arena with Bartre

Rain locked C accidentally, while Pikachu locked A.

"You both got it wrong." Star said.

"With the points added, the Blades win." Pyro said. "ROUND 2!"

Lyn VS Luigi  
Marth VS Mr. G&W  
Lucario VS Lucas

"Question 1! Who created this story?" Pyro asked.

A. Xpyro125  
B. Xpyro  
C. Star125  
D. XBlade125  
E. TTAT125

Lyn and Luigi both locked in A.

"Correct. Now to stop breaking the 4th wall." Star said.

"When was the Famicom and Virtual Boy made?" Pyro asked.

A. 1983 and 1996  
B. 1987 and 1995  
C. 1899 and 1995  
D. 1983 and 1995  
E. 1987 and 1993

Marth locked in A Mr. G&W locked in B.

"The answer is B, it was made in 1995, not 1996." Pyro said.

"Last question. Who was the 4th boss in Oot?" Star asked.

A. Barinade  
B. Jabu Jabu  
C. Phantom Ganon  
D. Ganon  
E. The Great Deku Tree

They both locked in C.

"C is correct, but the winners are the Phoenixes." Star said.

* * *

A pink puff was entering in data for the alliance.

"They'll never notice me." The puff said.

"Shame, everyone forgot about me. Or did they?" A knight said.

"Oh, crap! This isn't what it looks like!" The puff said.

"_Clearly._" The knight said and stabbed the puff countless times.  
"Nobody will walk in my lair." And he carried the puff out into the dining room and placed [it] on the dining room table.  
"And nobody will forget the name Meta Knight." He flew into the ducts.

* * *

Sheik walked into the ballroom after the final round was over.

"Mirasol." She said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"How would you like it if I granted you new found control of yourself?" Sheik asked.

"…" She said nothing, which probably meant yes.

"You have to do something for me." Sheik replied. "Hide this."

She took out a dead body of a woman with purple hair.

"Okay." Mirasol said and did just that.

Sheik's eyes glowed a bright red- a former ally of hers, she killed.  
The only person who was able to save her from her possession.

Dead.

"I did it."

"Come here." Sheik said and placed a… Different microchip in.

Mirasol woke up.

"Huh…? Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Sheik. I reversed the operation with a microchip. So, you owe me one now." Sheik said.

"What about my friend?" The freed girl asked.

"I don't know who that is, but I need you to hold this." She said and took out a sword with many sacred carvings on it. And it was bloody.

"The Sol Katti…" Mirasol said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, tell nobody. I freed you from your imprisonment. And if you tell anyone, I will kill you." Sheik said coldly.

"Okay, thank you." Mirasol said and put it in a sheath on her back.

Sheik used the deku nut and vanished.

Rain walked in.

"Who are you?" She asked and took out a katana, not the Sol Katti, but a different one.

"Mirasol, it's me Rain, you don't need to get hostile- wait… How did you?" He stopped mid sentence.

"This is my secret room, and you're not allowed in!" She said.

"Woah, this is _mine_." He said. "I'll give it back but I at least want to be allowed back in."_  
_

"Yours? Give it back? You're batshit insane!" She scoffed.

"Relax." He said and touched her shoulder.

Bad decision.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She slashed the katana right across his stomach.

"Mir… Mirasol…" He said and fell onto the ground.

She looked at the katana and him.

"I'm sorry…" She said, and started to back away.

He grabbed her hand gently.

"It's okay.." He said.

"I'm not one for touching." She said and pushed his hand away.

"Sorry…" He said and clutched his wound. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"What- no!" She said, surprised.

"Do it." He said then got up and kissed her.

"!" She pushed him away and sliced his neck open, killing him. She gasped.  
"I'm so sorry!" She said, sobbing.

"Not a problem." Darc said and revived him, but turning all of his wounds, and his eyes black.  
"I own you now Rain, it doesn't matter what you do, all deals are off. As for you!" He readied his sword and-

Rain took the opportunity to push him away and stab his heart.

"How dare you!" Darc roared.

"What fucking deal are we talking about?!" She yelled.

They both froze.

"Well, look at the time Rain." He said, grinned evilly and teleported away.

"He forced me into a deal that says if I didn't win this competition he'd kill you and use me as one of the five vessels. Everyone else agreed."  
He said.

"Thanks for threatening my safety-"

"He knew it was the only way to seal the deal because…" He said and went over to her.  
"I really cared about you, and I don't think everything seemed right before."

"Damn operation.." She said and turned around.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It turned me into a mindless slave, but Sheik freed me from it." She replied.

"That's why you didn't understand before." He said.

"You're such a pervert.." She said, remembering everything gradually.

"I could've done much worse things with you-"

"Never touch me again." She said coldly.

"Mirasol…"

"I'm not your girlfriend either!" She said and pushed him to the ground.  
"You took advantage of me, I was helpless, I couldn't process anything!" She went onto the couch and started crying.

"Mirasol, I cared about you. I'm sorry." He sat on the couch next to her and hugged her softly.

"I'm not your bitch." She scoffed.

"I didn't know." He said, his eyes seemingly getting slightly more normal.

"How could you do any of this to me?" She asked.

"…"

"Just…" She sighed. She wanted to tell him to get out but she felt like she hurt him a lot.  
"Relax.." She said.

He looked up at her, his eyes normal.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit harsh." She said.

"Mirasol, I'll go." He said.

"Don't, it'll only make you feel worse." She said.

He couldn't look at her, he felt too guilty.  
She hugged him.

"I'm just scared about the whole thing, and I'm not exactly touchy feely…" She said.

"I still feel bad." He said, trying to get her to kiss him.

"Well, don't. Or I'll slap you." She said.

He smiled a bit.

"Fine, but what if I asked you to dinner?" He asked and looked at her, realizing they were really close together.

"Eh, maybe." She said. "You'll have to see if I show up or not."

"Can you and I maybe.. Go out?" He asked, and got closer to her.

"… You're such an asshole.." She said and smiled. "Fine.."

He kissed her gently.

"CALLING ALL SMASHERS ON THE BLADES OF GLORY, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Crazy boomed through the intercom.

He pulled away.

"I have to go, but I'll be back in time for dinner, okay?" He said and held her hand gently.

"Okay." She said, hating herself for saying yes.

"Bye." He said and let go of her hand, then walked out.

"What the hell have I done…?" She muttered.

* * *

"This time." Master Hand said. " One player on each team will go."

"Why?!" Bowser roared.

"Someone killed Jigglypuff and we need to balance this elimination." Master said.  
"The most surprising part was that my brother was innocent." He looked to Crazy.

"Red rum, I wonder what it tastes like." Crazy said, and giggled, drunk.

"So, who will it be Blades?" He asked.

Everyone decided.

"Pichu. Sorry li'l guy." Ike said.

"Lucas is going, we don't need a little _dweeb_ on our team!" Bowser yelled.

Lucas and Pichu looked at each other in sadness and left.

(Bold italics mean out.)  
(Bold & Underlined means killed.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
**Jigglypuff,**  
_**Pichu,**_  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
_**Wolf,**_  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
**_Zelda,_**  
Game & Watch,  
_**Lucas,**_  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,**_  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia,  
Blaze,  
Darc,  
Raze,  
Aznés,  
Vio,  
Firestar.

* * *

Rain walked into the ballroom.

"I showed up." Mirasol said.

"I see. Care for a dance?" He asked.

"Why not." She replied.

They walked over to each other.  
He kissed her and they started dancing.

* * *

Honestly, I didn't want her freed yet, but I wanted the plot to advance, and this will definitely advance it.

But I have ideas for this, so keep watching out for references.  
I've made three for one big decision. Two mentions, and a reveal.

Keep reading on, don't forget to review and tell me how the story was.

Thanks you guys.

-Xpyro125

And Pyro has gotta stop breaking the 4th wall.

Seriously.


	9. Four On The Floor, Five Out The Door

Stats:

(Bold italics mean out.)

Blades of Glory:

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario ,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
Jigglypuff,  
Pichu,  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
Jetstream Sam,  
Monsoon,  
Raiden.

Ghost Phoenixes:

**_Falcon_,**  
_**Wolf,**_  
_**Ganondorf,**_  
Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,_**  
Luigi,  
**_Zelda,_**  
Game & Watch,  
_**Lucas,**_  
Ness,  
Kirby,  
Jigglypuff,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,**_  
DK,  
Hector,  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus.

No Team:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Mirasol,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia,  
Blaze,  
Darc,  
Raze,  
**Aznés,**  
Vio,  
Firestar.

* * *

Fox walked into the room, late.

"What's the challenge Falco?" Fox asked.

"We gotta bust Crazy out of jail. That, and they have bust Master out the club." Falco replied.

"Lucky… They get to go to Shadowraze.." Ike muttered.

"Yes, I get to go there!" Bowser said.

"Oh no..." Samus said and drooped her head down.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled.

"Will Daisy be there?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe." Bowser said. He was actually friends with Luigi, and would play chess with him often.

"Ummm, can Lyn come? Or can I go with them? I don't feel like cheating." Eliwood said.

"That's sweet-"

"And boring." Bowser said.

"Shut up, I get laid, okay!" Eliwood replied.

"You have my respect." Bowser said.

"Will Ivysaur, Charizard, and Squirtle be there?" Pikachu asked.

Kirby shrugged.

"Ivysaur? She's recovered?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yep." Pikachu said.

"She's lucky." Mewtwo replied.

"Do you think I have a shot with her?" Pikachu asked.

"Only if Charizard hasn't made her his bitch." Mewtwo replied.

"He better not have."

* * *

Blades:

"Okay, if I'm correct the bars are made out of 13 centimeter steel, reinforced with 1 millimeter silver alloy." Lucario said.

"Well the alloy is the tough part. My blaster can't break through that even if it's fully charged." Fox replied.

"A grenade can destroy the surrounding wall. And not to mention, I have an idea to stall them." Snake said.

"You do?" Falco asked. "Kill them?"

"No, hire more hookers." Snake said.

"You do realize there's over 20 there." Ike said.  
"It's how Hector got a girlfriend."

"Seriously?" Snake said. "How the hell- did he even pay her?"

"No, they both were drunk. I think she was." Ike replied.

"I'd hope." Snake said.

"And everyone! After this challenge 2 people from each team, and one from the losing team must be voted out.  
We have guests!" Master replied.

"This is getting hard." Fox said.

Ike chuckled.

"Not like that! I meant to stay in!" He replied and punched Ike's shoulder.

"Hey, I bet Krystal wishes it was like that." Ike said.

"Well... If it was, it'd have to be alone." Fox replied.

"True. I know how it feels." Ike replied. "Until I faked sleeping when Marth checked on me because frickin' Sean asked!" Ike replied. (A moment from Chapter 1 in We Deify.)

"Well... Didn't you tell me that he died?" Fox asked.

"Marth shot Sean." Ike replied.

"Who got the money and business?" Fox asked.

"This guy named Altair. Apparently he was Sean's right hand man. Except Altair is 15 damn years old." Ike responded.

* * *

SEVEN DAMN HOURS THE HELL LATER. YEP. I HAD TO.

"Well, Phoenixes good or bad night?" Master asked.

"Horrible! They were closed AND no hookers!" Bowser replied.

"That. Was also a good way of stalling." Snake said.

"It sure was." Fox replied.

"The two from the Blades?" Master asked.

Sheik whispered something in Roy's ear.

"Sam and Monsoon. They're too strong." Roy replied.

It was odd to Fox that he'd say that. It was something that he- and she- would never say.

"GET TEH FUK OWT!" Crazy boomed.

The Alliance members walked out.

"Phoenixes, the three?" Master asked.

"Hector, G&W, and Luigi." Bowser said.

They walked out.

"Okay, we are now merging. But first, four members get to go in." Master said.

"What?" Everybody else- including Crazy- said.

"Come out everyone!" Crazy yelled.

Four people walked out.

"Are we late?" A tiny circle asked.

"Meta?" Falco asked.

"Hah! I'ma gonna win!" Wario yelled.

"I'm going in too Master Hand?" Mirasol asked.

"Mirasol?" Rain said.

"Rain?" She replied.

"You two know each other?" Fox asked.

"Uh, no." Saying confidently, Rain did.

"Then how does she know your name?" He asked.

He shrugged.

A teen drew his sword and swung it toward Roy.

"So we meet again, how was it since Pharae?" Focgon asked.

"Focgon." Roy replied. "Or should I say..."

"**Altair**."

The teen smiled.

"You got me, no need for a codename." Altair replied.  
"I hope to see you in the finals."

"As for you." Roy replied.

"Ike, Eliwood, Marth, Lyn. Nice seeing you all too." Altair said to them.

"No harsh feelings." Eliwood brashly said. He didn't trust Altair.

"You too." Lyn replied.

"The knights of Greil admire you. It's good to finally meet you." Ike replied.

"Hmm, your presence here is stupid and amusing." Marth said, trying to sound confident.

"Says the princess wearing the tiny tiara." Altair said as if he was talking to a mere baby.

"Hey!" Marth yelled. "Aw heeeeeell no! How dare you not respect my presence!"

"I would if you grew a sack and took the damn crown off Princess Martha." Altair replied.

"I see why they admire you." Ike said.

"My battle skills are amazing as well." Altair replied.  
"Throw that crown-wearing peasant in the dungeon, Roy."

"Hey, I'm not a damn peasant!" Marth yelled, pissed off more than Ike was about his ex's death. Marth killed her when the two were dating.

* * *

(Bold italics mean out.)

(Bold & Underlined means killed.)

Roy,  
Link,  
Rain,  
Lyn,  
Marth,  
Lucario,  
Fox,  
Ike,  
Falco,  
Krystal,  
Snake,  
Sheik,  
**Jigglypuff,**  
_**Pichu,**_  
Yoshi,  
**_Peach,_**  
**_Jetstream Sam,_**  
**_Monsoon,_**  
Raiden,  
**_Falcon_,  
**_**Wolf,  
**__**Ganondorf,  
**_Bowser,  
Mewtwo,  
Pikachu,  
**_Mario,  
__Luigi,_**  
**_Zelda,  
__Game & Watch,_**  
_**Lucas,  
**_Ness,  
Kirby,  
Ice Climbers,  
_**Dr. Mario,  
**_DK,  
_**Hector,**_  
Eliwood,  
Armstrong,  
Samus,  
Mirasol,  
Meta Knight,  
Wario,  
Altair.

Not In:

Chrom,  
Eirika,  
Ephraim,  
Pyro,  
The Hands,  
Khamsin,  
Sumia,  
Blaze,  
Darc,  
Raze,  
**Aznés,**  
Vio,  
Firestar.

* * *

Now you know my references, freeing, and the big decision!  
But I have the ending and alternate one planned out.  
Yep. So stick around.

-Xpyro125

Sorry for such a short chapter. I assure you that the next chapter won't be nearly as short.

I hope at least. But, until next time! Don't forget to read more, and review. Seriously, review damn it.  
And answer my poll about who you think will win!


End file.
